


Keeping Secrets

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: Holiday Spirit: 2014 Holiday Collection [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth catches Percy with her Christmas gift. Only a matter of time before she figures it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> "Percy, you can't keep anything from me" was the starter prompt from an anon on tumblr :)

"Percy, you can't keep anything from me," says Annabeth, folding her arms across her chest. 

"Maybe," says Percy, looking around the room to see where he could run to. "But I can try really hard."

Annabeth raises an eyebrow, grey eyes analyzing and predicting faster than Percy could have even followed. "I know that's my Christmas present behind your back."

She's been walking up to him and he's been backing away, still trying to figure out where to hide this stupid box, before he realizes she's backed him into a corner.

Always a freaking strategist.

"You're trapped," she says, her voice going a little lower, "you'll have to tell me."

Against his better judgement, Percy grins at her. "You're gonna have to convince me."

Annabeth sighs. "It won't take long."

"Bet on it?" Percy asks, and he's going to lose, he knows it, but it's more fun to play along.

"Whoever caves first has to do the dishes,” she leans in, “for a month.”

Percy shrugs. “Deal,” he says. “What’s considered caving?”

“If I give up trying to get the box, you win,” Annabeth says, “and if you give me the box, then I win.” She pauses. “Or if I guess what’s inside.”

Percy knows he’ll lose – it’s kind of how it always works with the two of them, really – but it’s fun to play the game and it’s fun to watch Annabeth get competitive like this. “Deal,” he says, transferring the little box to his other hand to reach out and tuck a few curls behind Annabeth’s ear. She exhales a little, steadying herself, before she leans into his touch, her hand trailing its way up Percy’s arm and over his shoulder.

She goes slow like this, every single time, almost painfully slowly. Percy has learned to be very patient. It’s a skill he never really wanted, yet here he is.

“You realize there’s mistletoe over there, right?” Annabeth murmurs.

Percy shakes his head. “Oh, no,” he says, “no way. I’m not moving. That’s when you’ll grab the box.”

“Good catch,” Annabeth says.

That’s when she kisses him, slowly and gentle at first, but as he parts his lips, the kiss grows hotter, more desperately needy from both of them. Percy pulls Annabeth closer with his free hand, grinning against Annabeth’s lips as she steps even closer, pressing herself up against him. “This might be my favorite part,” Percy mutters, and Annabeth’s linked her arms around his waist now, running fingertips along his back. He shivers. “Yep,” he says, his head tilting back as Annabeth’s lips work at his pulse point, “yeah, favorite part.”

“You know what’s my favorite part?” Annabeth murmurs in his ear, teeth catching at his earlobe in a way that sends heat through Percy’s body.

He murmurs something he hopes sounds like he does want to know as Annabeth’s left hand palms him through the front of his jeans. He’s too busy pressing against her hand to give her anything more than that.

“Winning,” she says, and that’s when she laughs, and Percy realizes he doesn’t have that box in his hand anymore. “You’ve known me for twelve years, and you still don’t know my tricks?”

“Maybe I like your tricks,” Percy said, and he’s not lying. His head’s still spinning and he’s half desperate for that friction back. “Maybe I like them a lot.”

Annabeth, it looks like, is about to start off with some snarky comment, but then she looks down at the box in her hands. “Wait a second,” she says. When she looks up at Percy, those eyes are narrowed. “No way.”

“Well somebody wouldn’t let me wait for New Year’s, when somebody else has been hinting for months she wants to be proposed to,” Percy replies, rolling his eyes. “You’re so impatient.” He takes the box back from her and drops to one knee. “I had this whole damned thing planned out, and then you had to come home early from work and think it was a Christmas gift. You ruined the surprise, you know.”

Annabeth, it looks like, is speechless for the first time in her life. “You had a plan?” she asks. “Really?”

“Hey, don’t say it like that,” says Percy, popping open the box to reveal the tiny sapphire-surrounded diamond on the white gold band, “I have plans when things are important.”

Annabeth makes a hiccupping sound. “What were the plans?” she asks.

Percy is momentarily grateful for the demigod strength, because kneeling like this isn’t really comfortable. “Well,” he begins, “somebody was going to get invited to my mom’s New Year’s party an hour later than everyone else. And that would give us time to look normal and set things up. And then I would ask you to marry me in front of everybody. But,” says Percy pointedly, “somebody jumped the damned gun.”

“You gonna ask me now?” Annabeth asks quietly. “Because I can pretend I didn’t see this. We can pretend this never happened. We can plan it out together.”

“Nah,” he replies. “I’d rather get a real reaction now. So, Annabeth,” he says, shrugging. “Want to marry me?”

“Nah.”

He raises an eyebrow. “You’re the worst.”

She grins. “I know. But, I mean, if you insist –”

“Oh, get over here,” Percy laughs, and he pulls her down. Then land on top of each other in a heap, Annabeth kissing him hard and long.

“Yes,” she says. “Yes, I will marry you. And we’re not letting Hera get in the way.”

Percy laughs. “Like we can control her.”

Annabeth’s eyes go dark, and he immediately regrets doubting Annabeth. “If that woman,” Annabeth says carefully, “thinks for a second she can get in between me in a great dress and you in a goddamned tuxedo, then she’s got another think coming.”

Percy swallows. “You’re hot when you talk about our wedding,” he says.

Annabeth looks like she’s debating replying, but instead just rolls her eyes and kisses him again.

“Hey,” says Percy as Annabeth’s pulling his shirt off over his head, “is your mother going to kill me?”

“She didn’t kill you when she found out we were having sex,” Annabeth says, rather practically, as she unbuttons her shirt, “so I can’t see her being mad now.”

Percy shrugs. “Good with me.” His arms go for her waist, unbuttoning up as Annabeth unbuttons down. “Wait!”

Annabeth freezes where she’s unbuttoning, fingers on the last button where they meet with Percy’s. “Wait what?” she asks. “Are you gonna make us go on the bed? That’s so boring. I just got engaged, I can’t have boring bed sex.”

“Exactly,” Percy says. “You have to put the ring on when you’re banging your fiancé on the floor for the first time.”

Annabeth stares at him. “I can’t believe that’s the first sentence in which you refer to yourself as my fiancé,” she says.

He shrugs, holding the ring out. “I liked it. I put a ring on it.”

Annabeth puts on the ring and then throws her shirt at his face.


End file.
